Sonics kleiner Bruder Zero
Sonics kleiner Bruder Zero 1. Sonic trifft Zero Eines Abends rannte Sonic umher.Da endeckte er dass ein kleiner Hedgehog weinte.Er war allein und etwas verletzt.Sonic ging näher heran und fragte ihn:,,Na kleiner warum bist du so traurig und allein?´´ der kleine Hedgehog antwortete:,,Mein Klan wurde von den Metarex ausgelöscht und ich hab keinen mehr.´´Sonic fragte:,,Wie ist dein Name kleiner?´´Der kleine Hedgehog antwortete:,,Zero.Und wer bist du?´´,,Ich bin Sonic the Hedgehog!´´antwortete Sonic.,,Na komm gehen wir erstmal zu meinem besten Freund Tails,der kann dir sicher helfen.´´sagte Sonic.Zero fragte,,wirklich?´´,,Aber klar doch!´´ sagte Sonic und nahm Zero auf den Rücken und rannte zu der Werkstatt von ihm und Tails. 2. Zero lernt die naderen kennen Als Sonic und Zero angekommen waren reparrierte Tails gerade den X-Tornado.Sonic rief:,,Hi,Tails!´´da antwortete Tails fröhlich:,,Hi,Sonic!Hä...?´´Tails sah Zero merkwürdig an.Sonic fragte:,,Könntest du dir ihn mal anschauen er ist ein bisschen verletzt.´´und tat Zero herunter.Tails antwortete:,,Äh ja klar Sonic.Dann setzt dich bitte mal auf die Bank da.´´ Zero versteckte sich hinter Sonic und fragte ängstlich:,,Wer ist das,Sonic?´´Sonic sah zu Zero herunter und sagte:,,Du brauchst keine Angst haben Zero.Er ist mein bester Freund.Er tut dir nichts.´´Sonic lächelte ihn an und Zero nickte.Er setzte sich auf die Bank wie Tails es befohlen hatte.Tails fragte Sonic:,,Wer ist das Sonic?´´Sonic antwortete:,,Das ist Zero.Er hat seine Familie verloren.´´,,Und wie?´´fragte Tails.Sonic sagte:,,Das erzähl ich dir später.´´Tails nickte und ging zu Zero.,,Na Zero?Wie geht es dir?´´fragte Tails Zero.Er antwortete:,,Gut´´antwortete Zero.Tails untersuchte Zero.Tails verband ihn am linken Arm und sagte:,,So das wars.Kann ich sonst noch was für dich tun?´´fragte Tails.Zero sagte traurig:,,Nein außer du kannst die Vergangenheit ändern.´´Zero schaute Tails hoffnungsvoll an doch dann drehte er sich zu Sonic und dann schaute er auf den Boden.Sonic sagte:,,Hey willst du mit uns kommen?´´Zero schaute mit großen Augen zu Sonic und Tails:,,Meinst du das wirklich?´´Sonic sagte:,,Aber klar doch!´´sagte Sonic und hob den Daumen.Zero strahlte vor Freude und sagte:,,Danke!´´Tails und zero setzten sich in den X-Tornado und Sonic stand auf dem Flügel und sie flogen los.Sie flogten zu Chris.Als sie angekommen waren warteten Amy,Cream,Cheese und Chuck schon auf sie.Chris kam dann auch noch und Amy rannte zu Sonic und rief:,,Oh,Sonic!´´und umarmte ihn.Als Zero ausstieg waren plötzlich alle ruhig.Sogar Amy lies Sonic los.Chris fragte:,,Wer bist denn du?´´und Zero sagte:,,Ich bin Zero und wer seid ihr?´´Chris antwortete:,,Ich heiße Chris.´´Amy sagte:,,Und ich bin Amy.Schön dich kennenzulernen.´´Und Cream sagte:,,Ich heiße Cream und das ist mein Chao-Freund Cheese.´´ 3. Wer soll Zero groß ziehen? Als Zero,Cream und Cheese ins Bett gegangen sind besprachen Sonic,Tails,Amy,Chris und Chuck wer Zero groß ziehen sollte.,,Zero braucht jemanden der ihn groß zieht.´´sagte Amy.Chris sagte:Wir könnten doch seine Familie sein.´´Amy:,,Ja aber irgendjemand muss die ganze Zeit auf ihn aufpassen und ihn groß ziehen.Wie eine Mutter oder ein Vater.´´Tails antwortete:,,Aber wer soll das sein?´´Sonic sagte:,,Ich hab keine Ahnung.´´Dann schauten alle zu Sonic.,,Was?´´fragte Sonic und Tails sagte:,,Naja als du Zero zu mir gebracht hast,hast du dich gleich um ihn gekümmert.´´Amy sagte:,,Ja genau.Na komm schon Sonic er braucht einen der ihn groß zieht.´´Chris sagte:,,Ja und wer könnte das besser als du?´´Sonic sagte:,,Wie wärs wenn wir Zero entscheiden lassen wer ihn erziehen soll.´´Tails sagte:,,Er will aber bestimmt nicht darüber reden.´´Amy sagte:,,Bitte,Sonic.Bitte.´´,,Aber ich kann Zero nicht großziehen ich weiß nicht wie man das macht.´´sagte Sonic.,,Keine Sorge Sonic.Wir helfen dir.´´sagte Tails.Sonic sagte:,,Ok ich mach es.Danke Leute!´´Alle waren glücklich dass Zero endlich wieder jemanden hatte der sich um ihn kümmert. 4. Zero fragte Sonic Als sich alle schlafen legten kam Zero zu Sonic und fragte:,,Sonic?´´,,Ja Zero?´´sagte Sonic.Zero kam zu Sonic herauf und fragte:,,Sonic?Weißt du ich habe mir schon immer einen großen Bruder gewünscht und ich wollte dich fragen...ob du vielleicht mein großer Bruder sein willst?´´Sonic starrte Zero an und lachte:,,Aber klar doch,Zero!´´und streichelte ihn am Kopf.Zero lachte und legte sich neben Sonic hin.Sonic starrte Zero immernoch an und legte sich neben Zero hin.Zero streichte seinen Kopf an Sonic und sagte:,,Ich habe mir schon immer einen großen Bruder gewünscht.´´und lächelte.Sonic lächelte auch und schloss seine Augen und schlief ein. 5. Zero lernt Dr Eggman kennen Dr Eggman hatte mal wieder vor die Weltherschaft ansichzureißen.Sonic,Tails,Amy,Chris und Zero flogen zu Eggmans Schiff um ihn aufzuhalten.Sie kämpften sich zur Brücke durch und als sie da waren sagte Dr Eggman:,,Ah,Sonic!Ich...momentmal zwei Sonics?´´Sonic sagte:,,Nein.Dieser kleine Hedgehog ist Zero.Ich bin Sonic.´´Eggman sagte:,,Naja egal auf jeden Fall kommt ihr zu spät!Hahahahaha!´´Aber bevor Eggman die Maschine aktivieren konnte mit der er die Weltherrschaft ansichreißen wollte zerstörte sie Sonic.Dr Eggman schaute wütend zu Sonic und sagte:,,Du hast diesesmal gewonnen,Hedgehog aber wir werden uns wiedersehn.´´Sonic sagte:,,Ha!Ich freu mich schon drauf!´´Zero fragte Tails:,,Wer ist eigentlich dieser Dr Eggman?Will er Sonic eine Spritze geben?´´Alle schauten zu Zero und Tails antwortete:,,Nein er will Sonic keine Spritze geben.Dr Eggman ist ein böser Wissenschaftler der die Weltherrschaft ansichreißen will.´´Zero sagte:,,Achso.Er ist aber nicht sehr nett.´´Sonic sagte:,,Ja das stimmt.Kommt lasst uns gehen.´´Alle stimmten Sonic zu und flogen mit dem X-Tornado wieder nach Hause. 6. Die Entführung Am Abend als alle schon schliefen kam ein böser Hedgehog Namens Mephiles.Er wollte sich an Sonic rächen und ihm einen Dark Chaos Emerald wegnehmen.Wer diesen Dark Chaos Emerald hat und kontrolieren kann,kann die Weltherrschaft ansichreißen.Man wird in eine böse Superform verwandelt und kann sie so lange haben wie man will.Aber irgendwann hat er keine Kraft mehr und muss versuchen sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.Mephiles hat diese Superform die ganze Zeit und kann den Dark Chaos Emerald kontrolieren.Sonic kann ihn aber auch kontrolieren.Der Dark Chaos Emerald hat so viel Kraft wie alle sieben Chaos Emeralds.Mephiles ging zu Zero und entführte ihn aber Zero konnte noch um Hilfe schreien.Alle wachten sofort auf und sahen nach Zero doch er war nicht mehr da.Sonic wusste dass es Mephiles war der Zero entführt hatte und dass er den Dark Chaos Emerald haben wollte.Und Sonic wusste auch wo er Zero hingebracht hatte.Also rannte Sonic los und nahm den Emerald mit.Tails,Amy und Chris sind mit dem X-Tornado hinterher. 7. Der Packt mit dem Teufel Als Sonic bei einem Vulkan Land angekommen war sah er Mephiles und rannte zu ihm.Sonic fragte:,,Was willst du?´´und Mephiles antwortete:,,Das weißt du ganz genau.´´Mephiles lächelte böse.Sonic nahm den Emerald hinter seinem Rücken hervor und wollte ihn auf den Boden legen aber er sagte:,,Ich will zuerst Zero sehen.´´sagte Sonic.Mephiles lachte und Zero kam aus dem Boden und wurde gefesselt von einer schwarzen bösen Macht von Mephiles.Zero war aufgeregt und wollte Sonic was sagen aber er konnte nocht sein Mund war zugefesselt.Sonic wurde wütend und verwandelte sich mit Hilfe des Dark Chaos Emeralds in Dark Sonic seiner bösen Superform.Zero war plötzlich still und hatte große Angst.Sonic kämpfte gegen Mephiles.Währenddessen waren Tails,Chris und Amy auf der Suche nach Sonic und Zero.Tails und Chris setzten Amy ab und Tails und Chris suchten weiter aus der Luft nach Sonic und Zero.Amy hörte plötzlich das welche gegeneinander kämpften und Amy ging näher heran.Amy traute ihre Augen nicht.Sonic war in einer bösen Superform.Und zwar in Dark Sonic.Sonic kämpfte gegen Mephiles.Amy verstand Zero nicht.Er sah aus als ob er große Angst hätte.Vielleicht um Sonic?Vielleicht vor Mephiles?Das wusste Amy nicht aber sie rannte auf Sonic zu.Sonic hatte Mephiles besiegt doch als Sonic Amy sah kämpfte er gegen Amy.,,Sonic hör auf!Bitte!Das bist nicht du!Die böse Superform..sie hat dich böse gemacht.Sonic du musst dich sofort zurückverwandeln!´´rief Amy zu Sonic doch sie konnte ihn nicht aufhalten.Sonic war bei diesem Schlag so stark das Amy zu Boden fiel und ohnmächtig wurde.Sonic wurde klar was er getan hatte und er verlor plötzlich eine Menge Energie und fiel zu Boden und wurde auch ohnmächtig. 8. Zero hat Angst Zero war befreit von der bösen Macht von Mephiles doch er hatte jetzt große Angst vor Sonic.Tails und Chris landeten mit dem X-Tornado und sahen Amy,Sonic und Zero.Zero zitterte am ganzen Körper.Chris ging zu Sonic und untersuchte ihn.Tails untersuchte inzwischen Amy.Chris bittete Zero herzukommen aber Zero ging ein paar Schritte zurück.Chris fragte:,,Was hast du,Zero?´´Zero hatte so viel Angst das er kaum sprechen konnte.Chris streckte seine Hand aus und sagte:,,Du brauchst keine Angst haben.´´Zero ging mit langsamen Schritten auf Chris und Sonic zu.Als er Sonic ganz nah war spürte er nur noch Liebe und Sicherheit.Zero wusste nicht warum er das bei Sonic fühlte.Er hatte doch solche Angst vor ihm und jetzt keine mehr warum?Dann legten sie Amy in den X -Tornado und dann Sonic und flogen nach Hause. 9. Amy hasst mich Als Sonic aufwachte erinnerte er sich an alles.Er war sehr traurig weil er dachte Amy hasst ihn.Sonic stand auf und rannte weg.Als Amy aufwachte fragte sie sich wo Sonic ist.Sie ging zu ihren Freunden und fragte sie doch keiner wusste wo Sonic ist.Amy machte sich allein auf die Suche nach Sonic.Cream fragte:,,Wo ist denn Amy?´´Chris antwortete:,,Oh nein!Sie ist sicher auf der Suche nach Sonic.Sie weiß doch genau das es gefährlich ist draußen allein zu sein wegen den Metarex.´´Da sagte Tails:,,Wir müssen sie suchen!´´Alle stimmten Tails zu und Tails und Chris flogen mit dem X-Tornado los und suchten Sonic und Amy.Amy fand Sonic auf einer Blumenwiese.Amy wusste nicht ob er schlief oder ob er nur die Augen schloss.Sie ging ganz langsam auf Sonic zu und kniete sich vor Sonic hin.Sie flüsterte:,,Sonic?Bist du wach?´Sonic öffnete seine Augen und fragte:,,Amy?Was machst du denn hier?´´Amy antwortete:,,Ich hab nach dir gesucht.´´Sonic antwortete traurig:,,Aber ich dachte du hasst mich.´´,,Wieso sollte ich dich hassen?´´fragte Amy.,,Naja ich hab dich doch verletzt.´´Amy sagte lächelnt:,,Aber nicht in meinem Herzen.´´´Sonic richtete sich auf und lächelte Amy an.Sonic und Amy sahen sich in die Augen und Amy ging immer weiter zu Sonic und schloss langsam ihre Augen und Sonic tat das auch.Und dann küssten sie sich. 10. Amy mag mich Als sie wieder zu Hause ankamen kamen Tails und Chris gerade mit dem X-Tornado an.Zero sah das Sonic und Amy verliebt waren und rannte weg.Weil er dachte Sonic würde Zero weggeben damit er mit Amy zusammen sein kann. 11. Wo ist Zero? Chuck fragte:,,Weiß einer von euch wo Zero ist?´´Alle sahen sich um doch Zero war nirgends zu sehen.Plötzlich wurde Sonic schwindelig und fiel in ohnmacht.Tails untersuchte Sonic ob was mit ihm nicht stimmt aber er fande noch nichts.Amy rannte los um nach Zero zu suchen.Es war eine stürmische und kalte Nacht.Plötzlich sah sie einen kleinen Hedgehog.Es war Zero!Amy rannte zu Zero und fragte ihn:,,Warum bist du denn weggelaufen?Sonic ist krank vor Sorge um dich.´´Zero aber antwortete:,,Nein geh weg.Sonic macht sich keine Sorgen um mich.´´ ,,Doch tut er!Er ist in ohnmacht gefallen.Er braucht dich jetzt!´´rief Amy.Zero fragte:,,wirklich?´´Amy antwortete:,,ja.Na komm.Gehen wir nach Hause!´´Zero nickte doch als sie loslaufen wollten sagte plötzlich einer:,,Ihr geht nirgendwo hin!Hahahaha!´´ 12. Zero fliegt auf Amy und Zero trauten ihren Augen nicht.Es war Dark Oak.Der Anführer der Metarex.Dark Ouk fragte Zero:,,Na Zero?Du solltest mir doch Sonic bringen und nicht Amy.Naja besser als gar nichts.Gut gemacht mein Sohn!´´Zero rief:,,Nein!Ich wollte niemanden verraten!´´Amy fragte Zero:,,Du wolltest ihm Sonic ausliefern?Aber warum?´´Zero sagte:,,Ich wollte das nicht.Er hat mich dazu gezwungen.´´Die Metarex nahmen Amy und Zero gefangen.Sonic wachte plötzlich auf und rannte los um Amy und Zero zu retten.Kurz darauf kamen Tails und Chris.Sie flogen mit dem X-Tornado hinterher. 13. Die Befreiung Als Sonic auf das Schiff der Metarex angekommen war landeten Tails und Chris mit dem X-Tornado auf dem Schiff.Sonic sagte:,,Ich gehe schon mal vor.´´,,Ok!´´rief Tails.Sonic rannte los.Die Metarex hatten alle Chaos Emeralds eingesammelt und absorbierten ihre ganze Kraft.Amy und Zero waren in einem Stahlkäfig gefangen der neben dem Thron von Dark Ouk war.Als Sonic da war lagen die Chaos Emralds kraftlos vor ihm.Amy und Zero schrien:,,Sonic!Hilfe!´´´Sonic gab den Chaos Emeralds ihre Macht wieder und verwandelte sich in Super Sonic. und befreite Amy und Zero. 14. Super Zero Sonic griff Dark Ouk an doch er war zu stark.Plötzlich verwandelte sich Zero in Super Zero und fragte Sonic:,,Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?´´ Sonic lächelte und sagte:,,Aber klar doch!´´Zusammen griffen sie Dark ouk an.Sonic sagte zu Amy:,,Amy renn schnell zu Tails und Chris und bring sie hier her!´´Amy nickte und rannte los.Sonic und Zero griffen jetzt gemeinsam an und besiegten Dark Oak. 15. Die Gefahr bei Zeros Superform Plötzlich vewandelte sich Zero wieder zurück und fiel hin.Sonic rannte zu Zero und fragte:,,Zero?Was hast du?´´Zero antwortete:,,Die aus unserem Klan konnten sich immer in diese Superform verwandeln doch wenn sie denjenigen besiegt hatten mussten sie sterben.´´,,Nein!Zero!Bitte stirb nicht!´´Zero schloss seine Augen und Sonic floss eine Träne aus dem Auge. 17. Sonic opfert sich Er schloss seine Augen doch plötzlich öffnete er sie und gab mit Hilfe der Chaos Emeralds seine Kraft an Zero.Zero wachte auf aber Sonic schloss seine Augen und wachte nicht mehr auf.Zero weinte.Als Amy mit Tails und Chris kamen rannten sie sofort zu Sonic und Zero und fragten Zero was passiert sei.Zero antwortete:,,Er hat seine Kraft mir gegeben damit ich weiterleben kann.´´Chris fragte Tails:,,Wird er es schaffen?´´Tails untersuchte Sonic und verbindete ihn.,,Aber klar doch!´´ sagte Tails und lächelte und die anderen lächelten auch.Als Sonic aufwachte sprang ihm Zero ihn die Arme:,,Sonic!Dir geht es gut!´´Sonic antwortete lachend:,,Ja mir geht es gut!Danke.´´,,Wofür dankst du mir?´´ fragte Zero verwirrend.Sonic sagte:,,Ohne dich hätte ich Dark Ouk nicht besiegen können.´´Sonic und Zero lachten und gingen zu Tails,Chris,Amy,Crem,Cheese,Chuck,Ella und Mr Tanaka die schon auf sie warteten.Und alle waren glücklich. Ende Von Vanessa